Beta Testing
Beta Testers were people who played PC3 and volunteered to test Club Penguin before its release in 2005. Beta Testers recieved a rare hat now known to many as the Beta Hat. Many of the Club Penguin betas played Penguin Chat 3. Beta Testers *0000 *8stoplight8 *aaron *abcdf *Accessory *ACE *acura *Alexaleigh *Ali (Penguin1503) *Alix1232 *amanda481 *Amy *Andy07 *andykohl *ansem1212 *April Dude *aqua link *Astros man *atheeta *athi11 *Avani *Bad Boy *badboyz *bailey *barker *BBBOnline *beakj *beautie101 *Benoit *BIG DANE *BIG Red *BigB *bikeboy93 *Billie joe *Billvbob *'Billybob '(Moderator on Penguin Chat 3) *BiRd *BiZz *blah blah49 *blossom888 *bluestarz *boat *bosox *boyman *bra8anna *bra9anna *BT1 *bull *bulletwolf *camaloupe *Cant Forget *caption *Charze *chena *chita999 *chub chub *CIARA M *clank *CLONE *coco *cody *cody m *commander k *cool123 *cutegirl43 *cuteness93 *cutieblast *cutiepie22 *cutiepie3 *DALE JR *danial *dany2009 *DarkNess888 *darkstar *dark star1 *dicey *dot *Dragon *dragonking *Drake Bell *dubvader234 *Dude19 *dudez *EBnation *fano *fazdaman *FEnrike *fillup0 *fireball *firebolt *firediva *flipper *foobalah *FrAnCoSg *FREAKSHOW *fredbob360 *frenchfrie (featured in above picture) *frostbite *frosty *fuse *Game Boy7 *gangsta *gangsta187 *gannondorf *gertalbub *GHosT45 *Gizmo *Greenday *grim *Gronnie *halo2 *Ham63 *hapLander *Happy77 (Fake Happy77) *hats *helen 2k5 *Hero *Hiba777 *hillo *holly short *hollyz *iceberg *Ilsoap *itotallyrock *jake *JaMeS *Jar *Jas *Jedi *jeff ortan *Jeremy *jericho1212 *jerno13 *JetKid15 *Joe *joejoe *joeley *joey *jordan414 *josh17 *Josie *julius *Kelly *KellyM32 *kentpet *kidlego15 *kimberly11 *kirbyrox *kirky101 *kitty *Knuckles *kolbster *kompanj *KURT ANGLE *kwa99 *lawyermagic *lax 5 *lemyy *lil chaos *lil cutie26 *link141444 *Link555 *little wolf *loo loo *Loli424 *LostKitten *lovely *luffy *lylac *Mace *magma link *man101 *marty *max1616 *maxpengoo *Mean Girl *mely04 *mexican101 *mickster200 *mik *Mike blue *mikey *minto *Mnavarro *monkeygirl *moody *mooman1 *mooser *MrEd *Mrwobbly *munkygrl *mutley11 *nato *natonstan *navypenguin *neaner *newbie10000 *newman *Nickzilla *Ninjaneal *nll fan *norp *ock *olga123 *p Mashell *Papa Dog *Paper *pauguin *paul p *pdiddy *pedro *Penguin114 *Penguin247g *penguinthl *phat fano *pingu girl *pinkilicous *PinkTink *pixri *prince pup *ProBo *Pu *punkqueen *puppyluver4 *queenNBA *R U sleepy *raaraabear *RancidKraut *rayxman *red friend *red heart00 *rolver *rose100 *roxy *'rsnail '(Moderator on Penguin Chat 3) *sabrina818 *sales300 *saxo *scotty *Screenhog *shadow727 *shapsi *shauny *shrootea *shyguy *sITH SITH *sk8forlife *skidder *slowpoke *Snowman 1001 *sonic x *spellgirl13 *spideyote *srs581 *starbucks *stefy73 *steve *stuartputt *sweets27 *swinging *tallygirl *tangy0605 *taytay1234 *TaZz *terrace *timpenguin *Toby *tomz *tuvey *Tux *Tyler1993 *Unown *VikingTom *weezy *willow *woods *Wupiiii *YoursTruly *z man *zach55 *zahnay *zeke *zipi23 *zonnieAmy Trivia *Penguins who participated in the CPIP testing are thought to be betas, but almost all are not. *When penguins share accounts, one penguin usually tricks the other by telling them they have the beta hat, referring to the red construction hat. *Easily Betas are spotted on servers like Frozen, Sleet and Mammoth. Many Beta watchers go there, and many rare penguins go there, too. *The reason why Beta Testers are rare to see is because they are not seen very often - usually caused by them quitting. *Most Beta Testers have no numbers in their Penguin name, since newer penguins usually have their desired user name already chosen and therefore extend it with numbers to make it unique. *Beta testers (while wearing the beta hat) usually attract crowds. Category:Penguin Chat 3